L'Équilibre du Monde
by Hikaria360
Summary: D'une certaine façon, tout le monde se trompait. Julian n'était pas le survivant, c'était son frère Harry. Mais puisque Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement, autant faire avec n'est-ce pas? Surtout quand Harry prononce une prophétie en se faisant passer pour un devin et que Dumbledore invente une explication qui l'arrange. Bashing!Dumbledore, jumeau, Severus mentor.
1. Chapitre 1

Hello les gens ! Voici mon nouveau bébé tout fraîchement pondu ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 1

D'une certaine façon, tout le monde se trompait. Non pas que cela soit un mal. Mais cela pouvait le devenir. Cela allait le devenir. Harry n'était pas pour la violence. Il était plein de bons sentiments. Il détestait les injustices. Sans doute qu'il était comme cela à cause de toutes les voix dans sa tête. Non, il n'était pas fou. Il était bien plus que cela.

Quand il avait eu un an, Voldemort avait attaqué sa famille. Harry s'en souvenait comme si cela était hier; il souffrait d'hypermnésie, soit, il se rappelait de tous les détails de sa vie avec une certaine précision. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. En même temps, il valait mieux qu'il n'oublie rien... Bref, Voldemort avait immobilisé James le père de Harry puis Lily, sa mère. Ensuite le mage noir avait tenté de le tuer lui, le petit bambin aux yeux émeraudes. Et Harry l'avait détruit avec ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, Dumbledore était arrivé. Et il avait foutu un bordel monstre même si Harry ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, et à juste titre. Qui sait ce qui arriverait s'il le faisait? Dumbledore avait déclaré que c'était Julian Potter, le jumeau de Harry qui avait détruit le mage noir. Depuis, James et Lily privilégiaient Julian à Harry.

En vérité, Harry savait qu'il était maltraité. On l'oubliait souvent, que ce soit dans l'immense manoir Potter -qui avait été rénové après l'attaque- ou pendant des sorties. Harry se rappelait d'une fois où il s'était retrouvé tout seul sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait tout juste quatre ans. Il avait failli se faire agresser. Mais il avait été sauvé par une gentille sorcière. Il l'avait remercié, à voix haute, parce qu'elle le méritait. Et la dame l'avait ramené chez lui. Ses parents s'étaient à peine étonnés de le voir et de l'avoir oublié.

Parfois, Harry se demandait s'il devait leur pardonner. A tous. Que cela soit à ses parents, à Dumbledore, aux Weasley -surtout Ron qui était toujours méchant avec lui- et aux autres sorciers qui l'ignoraient.

Heureusement, Julian était là. Même si on lui avait appris à l'ignorer voir à le mépriser de par son rôle de « Survivant », il n'avait jamais pu détester Harry. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils se ressemblaient à peu de choses près : cheveux bruns en bataille, visage rond, peau pâle mais yeux émeraudes contre yeux saphirs. Apparemment, Julian avait hérité des yeux bleus de Fréamont Potter, leur arrière grand-père. Aussi, Julian avait très vite compris l'erreur de Dumbledore. Parce qu'il savait que son frère avait un pouvoir unique. Mais il ne devait le dire à personne, c'était un secret, leur secret. En vérité, Harry ne parlait jamais. Et il y avait une bonne raison : tout ce qu'il disait, avait une conséquence directe ou à long terme. Quand ils étaient petits, Julian avait attrapé la dragoncelle. James et Lily n'avaient pas mesuré la gravité de la situation et Julian avait failli mourir.

**FLASH BACK**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la fièvre de Julian durait et aucune potion ne semblait pouvoir le soulager. Il avait mal, il était fatigué... Il se sentait seul. Ses parents venaient de temps en temps mais son père devait aller travailler. Quant à sa mère, elle lui répétait :

« Tu vas t'en sortir, ta magie ne te laissera pas mourir comme cela. Après tout, tu es le Survivant mon chéri. »

Julian avait envie d'y croire. Mais sa magie faiblissait de plus en plus. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas assez puissant. Sa mère s'en alla avec un sourire entendu. Il aurait voulu lui dire de rester, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il se mit à pleurer, impuissant face à son état physique qui ne faisait que se dégrader. Finalement, une sorte de résignation l'envahie. Il était encore petit. Il n'avait que cinq ans. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il regretta les choses qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu. Il aurait voulu aller à Poudlard, faire de la magie. Mais au fond, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il avait entendu une conversation entre ses deux parents quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils disaient que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort et que selon une prophétie, ce serai à Julian de le détruire définitivement. Julian ne savait pas ce qu'était une prophétie. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Voldemort on lui avait dit que c'était un monstre méchant et cruel. Il eut une pensée pour son frère, Harry. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, leurs parents se fichaient de son jumeau. Il avait tenté de leur faire entendre raison. Mais du haut de ses cinq, les adultes ne voulaient pas l'écouter. On l'écoutait plus quand Julian réclamait des cadeaux. Pour compenser ce fait, Julian avait rusé en demandant des peluches et en les offrant discrètement à Harry. Leurs parents n'avaient rien remarqué. Et le magnifique sourire que lui avait fait Harry, valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Julian. Il voulait que son petit frère soit heureux. Ce qui était très mal parti. Julian eut une sorte de doute effrayant. Si lui, le survivant, devait mourir, est-ce que Harry serait obligé de combattre contre Voldemort ? Mais il était muet ! Et leur père avait dit que Harry était sans doute un cracmol parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de magie involontaire. Comment Harry pourrait tuer Voldemort sans parler et sans magie ? La résignation précédente se transforma en rage de vivre. Non, il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne devait pas laisser Harry tout seul ! Mais cette volonté, plutôt que le guérir miraculeusement, l'affaiblit plus qu'autre chose.

Alors que Julian sentait son esprit se déconnecter peu à peu de la réalité, un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention.

_Harry ?_ Songea-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Harry le regarda tristement. Puis, il fit quelque chose qui se grava dans la mémoire de Julian. Il parla.

« Tu ne mourras pas Julian. »

Julian ouvrit de grands yeux. Son petit frère n'était pas muet ! Soudainement, une vague de magie le submergea. Peu à peu, Julian sentit ses forces revenir. Il regarda Harry, interloqué. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de faire cela ? Harry acquiesça et mit son index sur ses lèvres. Julian comprit : il ne devait en parler à personne.

**FIN DU BLACK BACK**

Depuis, Julian savait que Harry était capable de parler et de faire de la magie. Par la suite, les deux jumeaux s'étaient secrètement rapprochés. Harry ne lui parlait que via un petit cahier que lui avait offert Julian. Le petit garçon avait donc expliqué qu'il avait un pouvoir : celui de dire ce qui allait arriver. Par exemple, Harry avait expliqué que si, sous le coup de la colère, il disait « tais-toi » à Ron, alors Ron ne pourrait plus jamais parler. Au contraire, s'il disait quelque chose de gentil comme « merci » ou « à tes souhaits » alors la personne serait bénite d'une manière ou d'une autre. Julian trouvait cela un peu étrange. Mais il était fier de son petit frère phénoménal. Et puis Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se devait de le protéger en retour.

Harry était heureux d'avoir son grand frère. Mais il se demandait si cela pourrait durer éternellement. Ils allaient avoir onze ans tous les deux et ils devraient bientôt partir pour Poudlard. Harry savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la même maison et qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas. Il avait un peu peur que son frère se détourne de lui... Julian l'avait rassuré du mieux possible. Ils étaient jumeaux, frères d'âme, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Surtout que Ron commençait sévèrement à énerver Julian avec son comportement stupide. Il avait pris Harry pour une tête de turc. Bien entendu, Harry ne répliquait pas mais Julian n'était pas aussi sage que son petit frère et était toujours à deux doigts de se jeter sur le roux. Le pire était sans doute que Ron pensait que son comportement était approuvé du Survivant. Julian avait très vite compris que le garçon était son ami seulement à cause de sa célébrité. Cela l'attristait. Mais il ne devait surtout pas faire de vague ou attirer l'attention des adultes sur Harry. S'ils apprenaient son pouvoir... Julian avait peur de ce qu'ils feraient. Harry était sans doute capable de tuer Voldemort d'une seule parole. Mais il n'avait pas le droit visiblement : Harry agissait selon l'équilibre du monde et de la magie. Les voix dans sa tête le mettaient au courant de tous les flux et reflux du monde. Et il devait agir selon eux.

Au fur et à mesure des années, Julian avait compris que Harry avait de très grandes responsabilités. Quand Harry lui avait dit avoir détruit Voldemort, il l'avait tout de suite cru. Alors Julian avait demandé ce qu'était la prophétie. Harry avait alors révélé le contenu de cette dernière :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le __Seigneur des Ténèbres__ approche... _

_il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, _

_il sera né lorsque mourra le __septième mois__... _

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal _

_mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Julian avait ouvert de grands yeux, confus. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Mais Harry l'avait rassuré : une prophétie n'était pas une chose fixe. Elle pouvait être ignorée ou annulée.

« Tu pourrais l'annuler alors ? » Avait questionné Julian.

Harry avait acquiescé. Mais il avait expliqué que l'on annulait pas une prophétie sans raison et que pour l'instant, il allait juste l'ignorer. Julian avait protesté : c'était à cause de cette prophétie qu'il était traité ainsi par leurs parents ! Harry l'avait regardé avec patience.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Même si j'annule la prophétie, nos parents ne me traiteront pas mieux. Et puis, il y a Dumbledore. Même si la prophétie n'existait plus, il ferait en sorte que personne ne le sache. Ainsi, tu resterais le Survivant et moi le cracmol muet. » Avait écrit Harry dans son cahier.

Julian s'était alors mis à détester Dumbledore. De quel droit dirigeait-il leur vie comme cela ? Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une vie de famille normale avec ses parents et son frère. Mais non, on le portait aux nues pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas accompli. C'était son frère le héros, pas lui ! Ému, Harry s'était jeté dans ses bras.

C'est le jour de leur anniversaire que tout bascula.

James et Lily avaient organisé une fête pour Julian. Quelques familles sorcières blanches avaient été invitées : les Weasley, les Longdubat, les Bones etc... Dumbledore était également dans la liste. Jouant fidèlement son rôle vis à vis des autres, Julian joua avec les enfants en délaissant son frère. Harry était dans un coin, un morceau de gâteau devant lui. Il lisait un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque Potter. Après tout, les voix n'étaient pas là pour lui apporter de la Connaissance du moins pas celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans des ouvrages. Il vit au loin, avec un froncement de sourcil, Dumbledore se rapprocher de Julian et l'emmener à part. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Julian éclata.

« Comment !? Harry ne viendra pas à Poudlard !? » Hurla Julian avec colère.

Dumbledore, surpris de cette réaction, lui expliqua alors que Harry était un cracmol.

« Mais c'est complètement faux ! J'ai déjà vu Harry faire de la magie accidentelle ! » Répliqua Julian en mentant.

Harry se précipita vers lui, afin de le calmer.

« Harry ira à Poudlard. » Réclama Julian avec une voix capricieuse.

Dumbledore regarda les jumeaux avec un air circonspect.

« Ton frère ne peut pas parler. »

Julian ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que Dumbledore prévoyait que son frère n'entre jamais à Poudlard qu'importe la raison. Le vieil homme se fichait que Harry fasse de la magie ou non. Il ne voulait juste pas de son frère. Cela mis Julian dans une colère noire. Il sentit sa magie enfler. Harry sentant le danger venir, décida d'agir. Il attrapa la manche de son frère en tremblant. Puis il se mit à convulser. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite.

_Le monde est dans un équilibre constant_

_Bien ou mal, mal ou bien_

_La balance penche sans savoir où s'arrêter_

_Et cela depuis des milliers d'années._

_Mais pour ce siècle elle a enfin décidé_

_C'est vers le bien, qu'elle va se tourner._

_Bientôt le seigneur du mal va être vaincu_

_Par l'amour et la puissance, par l'union et la force,_

_Celui qui dit et son frère y veilleront jusqu'au bout._

Harry avait parlé d'une voix rauque. A la fin de ces mots, il s'effondra au sol. Dumbledore repris alors ses esprits. Il connaissait ces symptômes pour les avoir déjà vu chez Treslawney. Le frère de Julian venait de créer une prophétie. Il était donc un devin. Si c'était le cas, il valait mieux le garder le plus près possible de Poudlard...

« Ne t'en fais pas Julian, Harry ira à Poudlard. Il vient de faire preuve d'une grande puissance magique. Il est donc bel et bien un sorcier. » Déclara Dumbledore de sa voix de vieux papi gâteaux

Julian soupira de soulagement tout en restant près de son frère. Les elfes de maison de la famille Potter vinrent chercher Harry pour l'emmener dans son lit. La fête repris son cours quoique un peu plus doucement. Les adultes étaient sous le choc de l'événement et les enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient. Julian vit que ses parents étaient aller voir Dumbledore. Il se rapprocha innocemment pour surprendre leur conversation.

« Était-ce bien ce que je crois Albus ? » Demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés.

Julian ne savait pas si elle était inquiète à cause des paroles de Harry ou si c'était parce que ce dernier avait accompli un acte de magie de haute volée.

« Oui, Lily, j'en ai bien peur. Je pense que votre deuxième fils est un devin. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna James « Il ne parle jamais ! »

Dumbledore leur lança un regard pensif.

« Je vais examiner cette prophétie en détail » dit-il finalement. « Je vous dirai les conclusions que j'en aurai tirer. »

Lily et James hochèrent la tête docilement et Dumbledore partit de la fête tout en s'excusant auprès des autres invités. Tout cela fit réfléchir Julian. Son frère venait de créer une prophétie ? Pourquoi Dumbledore disait de Harry qu'il était un devin ? Tout le reste de la fête, Julian s'inquiéta pour son frère. Quand tous les invités furent enfin partis, Julian se précipita dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier paraissait tout à fait en forme en comparaison avec le moment où les elfes l'avaient emmené.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Julian en examinant tout de même son petit frère.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et attrapa son cahier.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.» écrivit-il

Julian s'assit sur le lit bleu de Harry et lui posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de malice.

« Quand j'ai compris que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je vienne avec toi à Poudlard, j'ai simulé une annonce prophétique. Maintenant, il pense que je vais combattre à tes côtés contre Voldemort. Je lui suis devenu indispensable ! »

Julian se mit à rire. Son frère était juste génial.

« Mais puisque tu as parlé, ce que tu as dit va vraiment se passer alors ? On va vraiment combattre Voldemort ? » Demanda Julian soudainement inquiet.

Harry devint songeur quelques instants, comme écoutant quelque chose que Julian ne pouvait pas percevoir.

« Apparemment, nous ne combattrons pas forcément contre Voldemort. » Répondit Harry un peu perplexe.

Julian lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Mais tu as dit seigneur du mal non ? » Se rappela-il

Il y eut encore un petit silence.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit mais je n'ai pas dit seigneur des ténèbres. Et il n'est pas dit que Voldemort soit le seigneur du mal. Le bien et le mal sont des notions complexes. Les choses ne sont pas toujours manichéennes. Voldemort n'est peut-être pas le mal incarné... » Lu Julian sur le carnet tandis que Harry arborait une figure sérieuse.

« Dumbledore l'est-il ? » Questionna Julian toujours en colère contre le vieil homme.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Un silence passa. Puis il éclata de rire.

Julian le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu es un génie Julian. » écrivit Harry toujours hilare.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Julian confus.

Puis Harry lui expliqua. Le principe d'une prophétie, comme d'une poésie, était qu'elle possédait plusieurs interprétations. Tout dépendait de la façon dont on la lisait. Et Julian comprit et partagea l'hilarité de son frère.

Car Harry était gentil. Il avait un grand cœur dans lequel Julian prenait une grande place. Quant à Julian, il voulait protéger son frère de la méchanceté des autres.

Peut-être que Voldemort était un monstre des ténèbres. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de tuer Harry.

Mais dans tous les cas, Dumbledore n'était pas _gentil_. Et c'était lui qui avait fait le plus de mal jusqu'à maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voici la suite tant attendue ! J'essaye de vous faire des chapitres pas trop courts et ça me prend un peu de temps, d'autant plus que je travaille beaucoup sur La Saga des Univers en parallèle. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 2

La veille de la rentrée pour Poudlard, les Potter emmenèrent les jumeaux sur le chemin de traverse. Harry était impatient d'acheter ses fournitures et d'aller à Poudlard, mais pas autant que son grand-frère qui sautait dans tous les sens, sous le regard attendri de leurs parents. Harry songea avec amertume au fait que ces derniers avaient changé de comportement avec lui. En effet, trois semaines plus tôt, Dumbledore était revenu au manoir Potter pour faire part de son analyse de la prophétie de Harry.

**FLASH BACK**

« Entrez Albus, voulez-vous que je vous serve un thé ? » Accueillit Lily en faisant rentrer le directeur dans le salon.

Harry et Julian étaient assis par terre et jouaient à la bataille explosive. Albus les regarda d'un œil faussement bienveillant mais Harry remarqua tout de suite la lueur calculatrice qui y régnait.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour Julian. » Salua Dumbledore en se mettant à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. » Salua Julian d'une voix docile tandis que Harry faisait un signe de tête faussement respectueux.

« Les enfants, montez dans vos chambres, nous devons discuter avec Albus. » Ordonna James en regardant Julian avec amour tandis que son regard sur Harry se faisait dur.

« Ils peuvent rester James. Ce que j'ai à dire les concerne. » Intervint Albus de sa voix de papi.

Julian se retint d'afficher un air de dégoût et se contenta d'afficher un air innocent.

« C'est à propos de Harry ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« En effet Julian. » Répondit Albus d'une voix mielleuse.

Lily revint avec un thé pour le directeur. La famille s'installa sur le canapé en face du directeur qui s'était installé sur le seul fauteuil.

« J'ai analysé la prophétie. »

Il s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de thé, laissant ainsi planer un suspens digne d'un film dramatique.

« Je pense que Harry et Julian doivent s'allier pour combattre Voldemort. A mon sens, c'est également ce dont fait référence la première prophétie avec « il aura un pouvoir que ce dernier ignore » : Julian a un frère, un jumeau, ce que n'a pas Voldemort. Ainsi, Julian pourra vaincre Voldemort grâce au pouvoir de l'amour fraternel. »

Lily et James se regardèrent, surpris. Ils avaient toujours privilégié Julian parce qu'ils croyaient que ce dernier était le Survivant. Mais visiblement, Julian aurait besoin du soutien de Harry pour réussir...

« C'est quoi une prophétie ? » Demanda Julian en jouant le jeu.

Dumbledore le fixa de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

« C'est une prédiction. Cela raconte ce qui va arriver. Est-ce que tu comprends le rôle que vous allez jouer ton frère et toi ? » S'assura faussement le directeur.

Julian fit mine de réfléchir tandis qu'intérieurement, il maudissait le vieillard. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère lui confirma que ce dernier était également très mécontent. Sérieusement, qui donnait comme mission à un gosse de battre un seigneur des ténèbres ? C'était tout simplement du bourrage de crâne pur et dur.

« Oui, je comprend. Harry et moi, on doit vaincre le mal. » Déclara Julian comme une promesse.

Dumbledore parut extrêmement satisfait.

« James, Lily, je voudrais vous parler en privé à présent. »

Lily acquiesça et emmena les deux enfants dans leur chambre. Ces derniers firent semblant de commencer à jouer mais dès que leur mère descendit, ils la suivirent discrètement afin d'écouter aux portes.

« Il est primordial que vous vous occupiez de Harry aussi bien que Julian. Il est un élément clé de la guerre qui va bientôt éclater contre Voldemort. »

Le ton impératif et paternaliste du directeur écœura les deux garçons. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était Dumbledore qui avait ordonné aux Potter d'ignorer Harry pour Julian quelques années plus tôt. Harry lui-même, se souvenait que leurs parents les aimaient équitablement avant l'attaque de Godric Hollow. C'était seulement après la proclamation de Julian en tant que Survivant que les choses s'étaient mises à changer. Proclamation faite par Dumbledore évidemment.

« Mais, comment peut-on communiquer avec lui Albus ? Il ne parle jamais... » Se lamenta James.

Dumbledore toussota.

« A ce propos, je crois en avoir compris la raison. Au vu de la manifestation de magie dont à fait preuve Harry l'autre fois, je pense qu'il est un devin très puissant. Je me suis renseigné sur les précédents grands devins de l'Histoire, et il n'était pas rare que ces derniers aient un sens manquant: certains étaient aveugles, d'autres sourds... ou encore, comme Harry, muets. » expliqua t-il.

Harry et Julian se regardèrent quelque peu étonnés. L'information était-elle vraie ou bien Dumbledore venait encore de sortir quelque chose de son chapeau... ? Dans tous les cas, cette explication arrangeait bien Harry. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de parler.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne peut pas parler en dehors des prophéties qu'il prononcera, parce qu'il est trop puissant ? » S'étonna Lily.

Était-ce de l'admiration ou de la jalousie dans sa voix ? Julian se rappelait avoir entendu que leur mère était une sorcière très puissante et très douée à Poudlard. Elle avait compensé le fait d'être une née-moldue par un sérieux incroyable pour ses études. Mais jusqu'alors, Julian et Harry avaient très peu vu leur mère faire de la magie. Est-ce que le fait d'être devenue la femme d'un lord et la mère du Survivant, n'avait pas coupé ses ambitions premières de devenir une grande sorcière ?

« C'est tout à fait cela. » Confirma la voix de Dumbledore.

« Bien, nous nous occuperons de Harry comme de Julian à présent ! » Décida James fièrement.

Julian sentit ses poings se serrer. Leur père avait toujours été le premier à répéter que Harry était un cracmol avec une forme de déception dans la voix. A présent que le G_rand Dumbledore_ lui disait que Harry était en fait très puissant -même si Harry était bien plus puissant que ce que croyait le vieux mage- James se sentait fier ? Sérieusement ? Julian avait honte de se dire que James et Lily étaient ses parents... Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son grand-frère pour le consoler. Mais Julian sentait que son jumeau pensait également la même chose et vivait la même déception envers leurs parents. Alors qu'ils entendaient Dumbledore commencer à partir, ils remontèrent discrètement dans la chambre de Julian.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Depuis, James et Lily agissaient avec Harry comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais maltraité de quelque manière que ce soit. Harry ne le disait pas -et il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas- mais il était réellement blessé par l'attitude de ses parents. Ces derniers avaient creusé un trou dans son cœur qui ne se refermerait jamais complètement. Le pire était sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas les détester ou les haïr. Ils étaient ses parents... Même si Harry avait de grandes responsabilités vis à vis du monde en tant que Gardien, il restait pour l'instant un petit garçon. Intérieurement, quand il pensait à sa vie actuelle, il faisait en sorte de se cacher derrière son rôle en essayant d'oublier son âge et ses besoins d'enfant. Mais il avait besoin d'un guide. Et il savait que Julian en avait d'autant plus besoin que lui. Et ce n'étaient pas James et Lily qui allaient leur apporter ce dont ils avaient besoin... Peut-être qu'à Poudlard... ? Non cela était ridicule. Poudlard était le territoire de Dumbledore. Les professeurs avaient sans doute été choisis soigneusement : dociles, facilement impressionnables et surtout, utiles. Ils ne pourraient faire confiance à personne une fois là-bas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au chemin de traverse, Harry ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher d'être gagner par l'excitation. Aujourd'hui, il allait avoir une baguette magique rien que pour lui. Bien entendu, Harry pouvait faire de la magie sans. Mais il avait tout de même conscience de l'importance d'une baguette pour un sorcier. Ce n'était pas juste un bout de bois magique qui permettait de lancer des sorts. C'était une compagne, si on savait bien s'y prendre. Et Harry avait hâte de rencontrer celle qui serait sa baguette-compagne. Julian attrapa soudainement le bras d'Harry pour le tirer vers une ménagerie magique.

« Regarde Harry comme elles sont belles ! » S'extasia Julian en montrant plusieurs chouettes qui paraissaient appartenir à la même famille.

« Si vous voulez les enfants, on reviendra à la ménagerie quand on aura acheter toutes vos fournitures. Après tout, vous avez le droit à un animal chacun. » Proposa James.

Il avait l'air d'un père normal avec son sourire enjoué à l'idée de faire plaisir à ses enfants. Harry ressentit une pointe de tristesse mais la balaya aussi vite quand son frère le mena cette fois-ci devant une boutique de Quidditch.

« Un nimbus 2000 ! » S'exclama-t-il en admirant le balai affiché dans la vitrine.

Harry reconnut que le balai était bien fait même s'il était sûr que lui-même pouvait faire encore mieux. Peut-être qu'un jour il devrait songer au fait d'offrir un balai personnalisé à son grand-frère ? Julian adorait le Quidditch. Il n'était pas un fanatique non plus car il aimait autant lire que Harry, mais voler semblait le rendre heureux. Et tout ce qui pouvait rendre heureux Julian, rendait heureux Harry. Un des rêves de Julian était qu'ils deviennent tous les deux les poursuiveurs de leur maison à Poudlard, s'ils étaient dans la même. Il avait entendu dire que les jumeaux Weasleys étaient tous les eux batteurs et jouaient côte à côte pour Gryffondor. Bien entendu, Harry ferait tout ce que son frère voudrait.

« Venez, la boutique de madame Guipure est par ici. » Les guida Lily en les poussant gentiment.

Les Potter se rendirent donc jusqu'à la boutique de cette fameuse Guipure. Les jumeaux furent mis sur des petites estrades et une dame vint prendre leurs mesures. Visiblement, chaque uniforme était sur-mesure. Julian s'inquiéta quelques instants à l'idée de trop grandir d'ici Noël mais se souvint que son frère pourrait très bien lui agrandir ses robes si cela devait arriver.

« Vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard ? » Demanda une voix traînante.

Julian et Harry regardèrent le garçon blond qui venait de parler.

« Oui, toi aussi c'est ta première fois ? » Questionna Julian poliment.

Il ne voulait pas que le garçon remarque que son frère était muet. Il semblait être le genre de gosse de riche méprisant dont James Potter avait parlé une fois.

« Oui, et j'espère bien aller à Serpentard. C'est la meilleure maison ! » Déclara le blond en levant comiquement le menton.

Julian sourit tout en ayant l'air d'acquiescer. C'était Harry qui lui avait appris cette technique. Comme il ne pouvait pas parler, il préférait lire l'attitude des autres et réagir de sorte à ne pas avoir de problème, ou un minimum. La première règle était de ne jamais contredire ouvertement. Puis de faire l'éloge d'autre chose juste après :

« Mon frère et moi aimerions bien aller à Serdaigle. Il paraît que Rowena Serdaigle était très intelligente et qu'elle aimait beaucoup les livres. » Dit Julian.

Le blond sembla réfléchir et puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de le contredire, il acquiesça à son tour.

« En effet, Serdaigle semble être une bonne maison également. »

Harry envoya un regard fier à son frère. Le premier contact avec ce garçon s'était très bien passé. En plus, il semblait être le fils de quelqu'un d'important. Cela pourrait leur servir à Poudlard.

« Bon, on se revoit à Poudlard ! » Lança le blond en descendant de l'estrade et en rejoignant ses parents, tous les deux aussi blonds que lui.

« J'ai assuré hein ? » Murmura Julian fièrement à son frère.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement exaspéré. Puis il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête comme s'il essayait de l'agrandir.

« Hé non, c'est pas vrai, je prends pas la grosse tête ! » Protesta Julian même s'il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

Julian s'arrêta doucement de rire en regardant vers leurs parents. James semblait réellement furieux même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand les mesures des jumeaux furent faites, les enfants se dirigèrent vers James et Lily avec un air interrogateur.

« Mais quel fumier de mangemort ! » Fulminait James, le visage rouge tandis que Lily lui caressait le bras d'un air apaisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? » Demanda Julian d'une voix d'enfant de onze ans.

« Ce satané Malfoy est venu parader auprès de nous. Depuis le temps que l'on répète au ministre de la magie que c'est un mangemort et qu'il ne se fait toujours pas arrêté ! Tout le monde sait qu'il paye très cher sa liberté mais personne ne fait rien ! »

James qui se révoltait face à une injustice ?

_C'est le pompom _songea Harry. _Ce qu'il me faisait subir n'était-il pas tout bonnement injuste ? _

Mais le garçon ravala son amertume en regardant son grand frère. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, au lieu de rabâcher le passé encore et encore.

« Méfiez-vous de son fils, Draco Malfoy. Il semble évident qu'il suivra le même chemin que son père. » Rajouta James d'un air sérieux.

Draco Malfoy était donc le nom du garçon blond de tout à l'heure ? Il semblait issu d'une riche et noble famille. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur être utile ? Les deux garçons se regardèrent discrètement, ayant songé à la même chose. Avoir des héritiers de grande famille de leur côté, pourrait les aider à obtenir une plus grande influence dans le futur. Il n'y avait que comme cela que les jumeaux pensaient pouvoir contrer les actions de Dumbledore. Du moins sans révéler les pouvoirs de Harry, lesquels devaient rester leur joker ultime.

Les jumeaux furent détournés de leurs pensées quand James les mena jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander.

« Allez-y » leur dit James avec un sourire étrangement paternel « Votre mère et moi allons acheter le reste de vos fournitures scolaires en attendant. Ensuite nous irons à la ménagerie magique ! » Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Julian faillit lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de James mais s'en empêcha à temps.

« A tout à l'heure Papa » se força t-il à dire d'une voix enjouée.

Les Potter s'éloignèrent, au plus grand soulagement des deux frères. Ils rentrèrent alors dans la boutique poussiéreuse, l'excitation et l'impatience refaisant surface. La pièce semblait très longue et grande, sans doute agrandie magiquement remarqua Harry silencieusement, mais paraissait pourtant très étroite à cause du nombre incroyable d'étagères qui étaient installées au delà du comptoir. Soudainement, un homme à l'air hagard débarqua manquant de faire sursauter Julian.

« Mais qu'avons nous là ? » Questionna l'homme en remontant ses minuscules lunettes.

Les jumeaux sentirent un léger malaise poindre tandis que l'homme les dévisageait minutieusement.

« Ne sont-ce pas là les jumeaux Potter ? Je suis Garrick Ollivandeur, le gérant de cette boutique mais également un fabriquant de baguettes magiques. » Se présenta le vendeur. « J'imagine que vous êtes là pour trouver votre première baguette. »

Sans plus attendre, Ollivandeur fondit sur eux avec une sorte de ruban dans les mains.

« Gaucher ou droitier ? » demanda-t-il à Julian

« Droitier » Répondit Julian.

L'homme mesura son bras de plusieurs manières puis s'en retourna derrière son comptoir pour se perdre parmi les étagères. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une baguette en main et la tendit à Julian

« 28 centimètres, bois de Noisetier et crin de licorne, très flexible et très facile à manier. »

Julian regarda son frère avec hésitation.

« Essayez-là » Encouragea Garrick

Voyant le regard également encourageant de son frère, Julian prit la baguette et la secoua légèrement. Des boites explosèrent dans le magasin.

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était trop faible pour vous » Marmonna Ollivandeur en arrachant la baguette des mains d'un Julian trop choqué pour parler.

Quelques autres baguettes et explosions plus tard, le regard du vendeur se fit soudainement calculateur.

« Je me demande si... »

Il s'en alla précipitamment dans la réserve de son magasin. Julian lança une œillade inquiète à Harry

qui essaya de le réconforter silencieusement.

« Bois d'if, plume de phénix, 28,5 cm. » dit simplement Ollivander en revenant avec une baguette et en le tendant à Julian.

Le garçon la prit et la secoua mais il ne se passa rien. Le vendeur fronça les sourcils, extrêmement circonspect. Puis soudainement, la baguette s'envola d'elle-même pour atterrir dans la main de Harry.

« Cette baguette est très spéciale : elle possède une jumelle. Et la personne qui détient cette jumelle a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais de grandes choses tout de même. La preuve est que c'est cette baguette jumelle qui vous a fait votre cicatrice... » Commença à raconter Ollivander à Julian.

Puis soudainement, le marchand de baguettes sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il fixa Harry qui avait également une cicatrice. Harry compris que l'homme venait de deviner quelque chose de bien trop important et qui les mettaient en danger vis à vis de Dumbledore. Julian avait sans doute suivit le même cheminement de pensée que son frère puisqu'il envoya un regard paniqué à Harry. Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux et fit au plus logique : il parla.

« Tout ce qui me concerne et tout ce qui concerne mon frère est un secret. »

Ollivander le regarda, sans comprendre.

« Vous êtes le vrai survivant n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry, confiant de ses capacités, hocha la tête.

« Incroyable... Qui l'aurait cru... ? » Marmonna Ollivander en se grattant la tête. « Je vais vous trouver une autre baguette. » Dit il à l'adresse de Julian

Après quelques minutes à agiter plusieurs baguettes, Julian trouva celle qui lui convenait.

« Bizarre... » Fit le vendeur en voyant des étincelles sortir de la baguette.

La baguette était d'un blanc nacré.

« Elle mesure très exactement 28 centimètres, et son cœur est vraisemblablement constitué d'un crin de licorne. »

« Vraisemblablement ? » Nota Julian curieux

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même, cette baguette est au moins cinq fois plus vieille que moi. C'est un de mes ancêtres qui l'a fabriquée. Je ne connais même pas son bois. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent interrogateurs. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu demandé des précisions, Lily et James entrèrent dans la boutique pour payer leur baguette. Lily s'enthousiasma de l'originalité de celle de son premier fils et, peut-être parce qu'elle s'était souvenue de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, elle félicita Harry aussi. Les deux garçons ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce comportement hypocrite et se laissèrent guider jusque dans la librairie puis jusque dans la ménagerie magique. Ils ressortirent de cette dernière avec une chouette effraie blanche (Hedwige) pour Julian et un hibou (Héron) gris et noir pour Harry. Puis ils finirent la journée en allant au restaurant. Alors que la nuit commençaient à s'installer, les deux garçons partirent se coucher et s'endormirent, tout en ayant hâte d'être le lendemain.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Détache-toi de ton passé, _

_Oublie qui tu es _

_Mais rappelle-toi CE QUE TU ES. _

Harry se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux, les voix résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho dans une vallée. Elles avaient raison. Il n'avait qu'un objectif et ne devait réfléchir qu'aux moyens de l'atteindre. Il se recoucha l'air pensif. D'ici quelques heures, Poudlard l'accueillerait à nouveau...


End file.
